The Heros Dreams
by Dragontail
Summary: This is my first published fanfic. It is about some weird dreams Raynor is having. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own trademarks to Starcaft or any of its characters.  
  
Note: I will use rank abbreviations, so for those who do not know them here they are:  
  
Gen. = general  
  
Capt. = captain  
  
Cmd. = commander  
  
Lt. = lieutenant  
  
Srg. = sergeant  
  
Pvt. = private  
  
  
  
The Hero's Dreams  
  
The Dream  
  
It was like the dream that had haunted him during the Great War.  
  
It was The Dream with the swarms of Zerg creatures. Except it was different. He still had the feeling that someone was calling him. But there was no birth of the Queen. He just saw parts of her with her finger beckoning for him to come to her. He started to walk toward her over the war blasted ground. But he stopped as he heard a sound behind him. He screamed in pain as the Zerg blades came flashing down on him.  
  
"Arrggah!" Captain Raynor awoke in his bed, drenched in his own sweat. It was still dark in his room. "Shit" he said under his breath. He rolled and sat on the edge of his bed. "Computer lights 20% bright." The lights came on dim; just enough for him to see, but not so bright that it hurt his eyes. "Computer open log. Enter 'the same dream last night. Still no idea of the meaning or purpose of the dream. Going to talk to the doc again, she will probably just give me another shot.' End. Close log." He started towards his door. It was made of pure black neosteel, one of the strongest metals in the universe. The only thing stronger was neotanium. And that was used as the new alpha class fighters and battlecruisers armor. He hit the Open button and headed towards the jetlifts. While he waited for one to reach his level, one of his officers approached him. The officer, whose name was Lt. John Kris, saluted and handed Raynor a data pad. "Morning Lt," Raynor said as he scanned the report, "Still no sign of the zerg?" "Yes sir, it seems your haunch was wrong." Kris replied. "Oh well. I think we will move to quad 41Z6 later to day, so we can meet some old friends." Raynor handed back the data pad to Kris. There was a "ding" as a jetlift stopped at their level. "I will be on the bridge in about an hours so we can make the jump. I'm going to the med lab." Raynor said as he stepped into the lift.  
  
****  
  
Raynor stepped into the med lab. "Hey doc I had the dream again." He said to Dr. Jane Russet. She looked almost like Sarah before she was reborn as a zerg. She was tall with blonde hair and shocking electric blue eyes. She was in great shape for a woman of 25. But it made sense since she was the only female on broad and she had to deal with the bored men of the ship. It was surprising that no one had made a successful date with her. She almost always kept to herself, only talking when she absolutely had to. " I'm glad you came Jim." That was another thing about her; she only called people by their first names and never called people by their rank. "I will get the shot ready. Please sit on the exam table." As he waited for her to return, Raynor scanned the room. It was the same as always, the walls a blank gray. "Roll up your sleeve." He jumped. She always did that to him, entering a room so quietly. He rolled up his sleeve and felt the needle poke him. It was over in a second but it always unnerved him. " You know, I think you should make the dose stronger because the dream is not going away like you said it would." He said to her. "Oh, so you are the doctor now. Okay I'll increase the dose. She how much fun you have staying awake for the next 72 hours." She replied in a sarcastic tone. "Oh well can't you say I didn't try." He said as he started to leave. After he had left she muttered under her breath "Okay Raynor, I will increase the dose and you will feel the wrath of the Queen."  
  
****  
  
"Why are things taking so long?!" Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades demanded. "My lady, Raynor seems to be extremely resistant to the drug." Jane said to the picture on the vid screen. Even though the queen was thousands of light years away, Jane could still feel terror and death radiate from her. "Well then I want you to... wait yes that is better." An evil smile spread over Kerrigan's face. "Yes that is much better. Jane I want you to add the Caldaria virus into the next injection." "But why my queen?" Russet asked quizzically. "Because Raynor is extremely open to the virus. In case you do not know what that virus is, it is a virus that almost annihilates the infected persons immune system. So while his system will be fighting the virus the drug will take a greater effect." "I shall do that my queen" Jane said. A voice comes over the ships intercom: "All passengers report to your jump compartments. All soldiers on bride duty report to the bridge immediately." "My queen I must go now. I shall carry out you orders." "I'm glad I can trust someone like you. To bad you do not want to become Zerg. I believe you would enjoy the power." Kerrigan said before she closed the transmission. Jane walked to her jump compartment and strapped herself in. "Computer close door." The door closed with a hiss as the ship started to make its jump.  
  
**** 


End file.
